


X

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Surprise Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an argument between Spades Slick and Diamonds Droog that started it all; the latter kept his suave disposition, his uninterested expression not having even remotely changed, whilst the other was flailing his arms, spitting out baseless accusations at his colleague- mostly, of course, of his having had sexual intercourse with someone or another's (knowing Slick, most likely his own) maternal figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X

It was an argument between Spades Slick and Diamonds Droog that started it all; the latter kept his suave disposition, his uninterested expression not having even remotely changed, whilst the other was flailing his arms, spitting out baseless accusations at his colleague- mostly, of course, of his having had sexual intercourse with someone or another's (knowing Slick, most likely his own) maternal figure. It was, as usual, a battle of logic and sharp tongue versus pure, unadulterated rage and a temper that surely wouldn't quit until the gangster had his way.

Eventually, Slick begins to complain that Droog isn't paying attention to him. "Are you fucking listening? Do you fuckin' hear me, Droog? 'Cause I don't think you do. I don't think you're givin' me a god damn lick of attention."

The secondhand man sighs through his nose, resisting the urge to reach up and rub his temples. He takes an exaggeratedly long drag from his cigarette and leans forward, purposefully blowing it into his boss' face as he speaks. "Of course I'm listening to you," he replies, voice low and monotone, "but I couldn't tell you why I give a man like you the time."

The only sound that escapes the shorter Dersite is an unintelligible sort of raspy squawk, and suddenly one of those flailing arms sends a balled fist straight for Droog's jaw. The man's not sure how he's taken by surprise- in reality, he should have seen it coming- but nevertheless, his head snaps back and to the right, and there's an almost-sickening crack as carapace makes impact with carapace. He does not stumble or flinch. He only turns again, his movements fluid, deliberate, expression dispassionate. 

"Ow. That hurt." His voice was purposefully toned so that he sounded akin to a shoddy actor, reading straight from the script with an incomprehensible amount of boredom. This display of indifference only serves to make Slick angrier. Another punch is thrown, but this time, he's prepared. He leans back gracefully, narrowly avoiding the left hook with slightly raised brows. "Careful, there, tiger."

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your bullshit! Just fuckin' listen to me fer once!" He slaps the cigarette out of Droog's hand and stomps it out aggressively. It's this action, this mistake, that causes that malicious glint to appear in the usually-collected man's eyes. Slick doesn't notice as his second-in-command's posture changes entirely- he stiffens even more, presses his lips together, curls the fingers that were only two seconds ago holding a cigarette between them. He takes on that calmness that would send shivers through any veteran's spine and send them cowering like a dog from the rain, but his boss doesn't notice. "Fuck you and fuck yer mother! Suck my co-"

This time, the foul-mouthed beast is the one that's caught off-guard. Suddenly, there's a hand around his throat, and he can't feel the floor, no matter how irrepressible his feet get in their kicking. He feels the wall against his back though, and his windpipe threatening to crush under Droog's tight grip, and the way his lungs quickly begin to burn as he struggles to breathe. He claws uselessly at the hand around his throat, squinting at the other and baring his teeth. He can smell that smoke- an invasive, bitter smell- as the other comes closer. Fear snakes its way up his spine at the expression on his face, and-

And his cock is starting to twitch to life.

If Droog notices, he couldn't care less. "Now, Slick. You know what you did was wrong." Despite the calm rage that had driven him to treat his boss so roughly, his voice was simply stern, not unlike that of a parent scolding their child. "We both know you do. Isn't that right?" At that point his grip loosens a bit, allowing speech. Slick gives a sharp gasp, sucking in as much breath as he can. His head pulses a bit, and he coughs as his lungs and throat burn with the onset of oxygen. He's still held up, though, and his breath still comes shakily and in awkward inhales, and his face is heating up rapidly as the feeling of that rough hand around his sensitive neck turns him on.

"Y-yeah," he mutters. "Yeah. O' course." There's a sagely nod from the taller man.

"Just as I thought. And as for this..." Suddenly, he moves forward, and there's a thigh against Slick's crotch. It's pressed forward, hard, effectively pinning him to the wall, and a keening noise that's unlike him escapes the leader. He holds on even more tightly, hips twitching and eyes squeezing shut. "You, Spades Slick, are a disgusting and curious man."

"F-fuck you," Spades manages to spit out, but he quickly shuts his trap as those long fingers twitch threateningly against his throat. He won't apologize, but he won't get himself strangled to death, either- especially not by the one he works with, and especially not with a hard on.

Once again, he's unsuspecting when their lips are suddenly pressed roughly together. When he registers what's going on, he moves his lips sloppily against Droog's, who, contrarily, moves his lips with practice. They manage to keep up with each other, though they each try to dominate the kiss, and suddenly he can feel a thick tongue invade his mouth, tasting of menthols. Slick shoves his own tongue forward and their bodies squirm against each other, tongues pressing back and forth, Slick no longer kicking, focusing intensely on the lip-lock. Teeth find lips, and before long there's a sticky, thick mixture of blood and drool dripping down either of their chins.

SS can feel his cock straining against his fly, and when he moves a certain way he can feel DD's erection against his leg, tense and warm underneath the fabric. Just as he's getting ready to break the kiss to make a snide remark, it's done for him, and he's promptly dropped to his feet, only to be shoved back against the wall. This time, instead of a hand, there's only teeth and tongue at his neck. He can feel the other nip and suck at him, and he can feel that rough tongue between the ridges there, reaching and teasing the sensitive, leathery skin underneath. He whines again, his head lolling to the side, hips bucking against the thigh that's still there. In response, one hand goes to his waist and pins his body down, restraining him from bucking or grinding, and the other grabs him by the wrists and shoves them to the wall above his head.

This is hotter than it's got any damn right to be. "O-oohhh, fuck... oh, God, Droog!" He squirms fruitlessly in that grip, and the mentioned Dersite just moved his mouth elsewhere. Slick catches a glimpse of a few red specks on those lips of his and just keens, shuddering. His dick strains, twitches, pains for attention, and it's getting nothing. He knows that he's being teased, even as hard as the other is now, and he hates it and despises that man and oh dear lord he's so fucking flustered he wants to be taken care of NOW right NOW. "Droog, hur- oouugh- hurry the fuck uuuup!"

In response to his impatience, he just gets 'tsk-tsk'd at. The lips are removed from his neck, the hand on his hip reaching up to wipe the few specks of blood on his lips, his body being used to keep Slick still. The heat between them both is overwhelming, but both act unfazed by this. "Don't rush me. You should know I'll only take longer by now." But they both know that, though he doesn't show it, he's just as desperate, and he begins to undo that tie with his one hand, deftly undoing the knot and letting it hang in favor of undoing the buttons on his coat.

He slides it off of his shoulders and shakes it from one wrist, letting go of Slick for a millisecond to do so. He folds it over his arm as neatly as he can, only to have Slick wrench a hand free from his grip and toss it onto the floor. There's a hiss from the other. "Quit wastin' our God-damned time." There's a glare shared between the two before they continued moving. With his free hand, the one against the wall begin to quite literally tear Droog's shirt, earning a growl and a rough jerk against his crotch. He only lets loose a soft moan at the roughness, but he does stop, taking the warning. The ruined shirt is removed, and then in equally quick time the messy coat and stained undershirt are removed from SS.

They're both shirtless, and their chests are pressed flush together, both backs arch so that they fit, each carapace littered in scars and dents from various fights and their time shared as exiles. There's a soft scraping as their bodies move together, Droog's body slacking a little so that the two can grind a little haphazardly against each other, each beginning to gasp and groan from the friction that arises from this. Sharp fingers start to work at one belt, while all hands are let go so that duller fingers can do the same. Both belts are pulled out, grabbed by Spades, and tossed to the side, and Diamonds can't find it in himself to scold him for this. As coherent as he usually is, his mind is focusing, now, on sex. On heat, on movements, on the way their breath catches, on the way his boss whimpers and grips his sides, digging his claws into him and leaving scrapes, or the way his stomach twists and his cock twitches in his trousers.

There's a rush between them, and before long both of them are without pants or boxers. Their ridged lengths rock together, unrestrained by cloth. Breathy sounds escape DD, whereas SS' raspy voice practically echoes inside of the hideout and could surely be heard from a mile away. They rut frantically for a few moments longer before more impatience is displayed by the currently-submissive one. DD pauses and pulls away, grabbing Slick's hands in one of his own and glancing around. He sees a side table with drawers nearby and moves toward it, finding a half-empty bottle of lube half-assedly hidden among a variety of other objects, all of which he disregards. He spins his boss around, takes him by the throat (urging a surprised sputter from him) and shoves him onto his stomach, bending him over said table.

Diamonds pops the cap on the bottle open, letting go of Spades to pour a bit of the stuff on three of his fingers. As he presses the tip of his middle finger to the other's entrance, there's a hiss, probably due to the coldness, and he has to put his hands between the man's shoulders to keep him from squirming so much that he hurts himself. There's another sharp exhale of air, and Droog knows that Slick is clenching his teeth as he presses his finger forward. He gently rubs his back, shushing him, coaxing him to relax and not be quite so tense. When his attempts prove surprisingly successful, he presses the digit in a little more until it's in at the knuckle.

There are few thrusts with that one before he's already pushing a second in. This time he takes more care, scissoring the two fingers together and twisting them, curling them to aim for the spot that makes his boss arch his back and scream his name. The sound itself seems to knock the breath from his chest in a shuddering exhale. This continues for a while longer, SS beginning to moan and rock lightly against him, before he finally presses in a third digit.

There's more scissoring, more prepping, before he figures that Spades is ready (and anyways, that whining gets annoying after a while, as much as he loves to hear that raspy voice beg). He slathers some of the cold stuff over his length. He shivers and bucks a bit, gritting his teeth at the contrast of cold liquid against his warm flesh. He wraps his fingers around his base, his free hand moving to Slick's hip as he presses his head against him. He takes in the sight of the one that usually bosses him around grinding back against him, those fingers curling into the edge of the table. He wastes no more time, beginning to push forward.

His eyes close and his lips part, a deep moan rumbling from within him at the almost-overwhelming tightness and warmth that greets him. Spades arches against the tabletop, his breath coming in raspy gasps and high, keening wails, those hips shoving back, hungry for more. Droog takes his sweet time, feeling himself press farther, deeper into the other man, gripping both hips now, hard. Soon, he's buried to the hilt, slightly bent over Spades and shivering. "Fuck," he groans, staying still, attempting to accommodate to this. "You've never been fucked before, have you."

"Ugh," moans SS. "Th-the... uh... fuck's it matter t-to you? Move already...." He squirms, mumbling a little, and that's enough to get DD moving. He starts to move his hips, starting slowly at first, getting them both used to the movement, but before very long he's moving at a steady pace. It's quick enough to be enjoyable for them both, rough enough that the table creaks and shakes and Slick's entire body jerks forward with every slap of charcoal black carapace against slightly lighter carapace.

The two of their voices rise, though Droog's grunting is easily drowned out by the other. He thrusts into him, gripping his hips hard, eyes closed and teeth clenched. He tilts himself in such a way that he hits that sweet bundle of nerves again, and once again he's shuddering from the sound of his name and the uninhibited sobs that escape his current partner. He keeps his hips in that position, rubbing against that spot with every energetic thrust.

By the end of it they're both panting and wriggling a little. Diamonds registers absentmindedly that Spades is stroking himself furiously and makes no move to help him, just continuing to fuck him over the table. He revels in the way that the man moves against him, hips rocking against him, urging him to move more quickly, to go harder, and he does as commanded by these wordless gestures. He easily recognizes when the man's nearly at the end of his rope- he moves more sporadically, strokes himself harder, gets more and more breathy until he's practically choking on his own air.

Just to see what happens, his hand moves up, and he puts only a bit of pressure on Slick's neck- before suddenly there's a spasming pressure around his dick, and Slick's writhing and practically screaming underneath him, staining the table. Droog is taken by surprise by this, by the way Slick moves around him, and he gives a few erratic thrusts of his own before burying himself deep and cumming with a final grunt.

There's a crack that goes unheard by both of them, and it's not until Diamonds finally finishes and collapses that the furniture topples beneath them. They're left lying there, panting, a heap of wood and sweat and Slick's cum and sprawled limbs. Droog removes himself from inside of his boss and falls again, closing his eyes and drifting off once more.

It's not until he hears the faint sound of Deuce's exuberant voice just outside of the door, followed by Boxcars' deep rumbling laugh, that he awakens from his light nap. Turning, he sees that Slick is a mess, and is deep asleep, snoring away, one hand still one his crotch, the other gripping a piece of the table in a death grip. With a groan, the right-hand man sits up, pulling himself to his feet and finding his clothes. He pulls them on just in time for the other two to walk in, and he glances over at the two, who both look a little surprised at the mess. He frowns a little as Boxcars glances towards him and grins widely and starts quickly to his room to change and shower.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand since this is my first fanfic on here, it's only right to list inspirations right??  
> i'd like to thank die & ichi (perfect friends who are also nerds), conceptofzero (inspired me to write intermission fanfics and kinda got me into th fandom w/ their fantastic writing), em (super rad friend who is a super rad writer), renaliy (stuck w/ me through a lot of stuff), and everyone who reads my stuff and the ppl i rp with (without the critique and practice i'd be nowhere with my writing)!!!! thanks a lot u guys ilu all


End file.
